ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Madness (John Smith 10)
Story John and Elektra go to the Olde Bellwood Days Festival, which several vendors open. They pass a dunk tank, seeing someone being dunked in it. Elektra is confused, as they continue on. Elektra: This is the worst festival ever. Where are the exhibition matches, and the glorious deaths?! John: Fell out of style for water gun games and ring toss. And of course, the dunk tank. Elektra: Yawn. This is boring. Voice: Come one, come all! Come see the magnificent Sublimino! The two stop as they see the stage with Sublimino, a short man wearing a fancy red jacket and has black glasses over his eyes. Sublimino: Come see the great Sublimino dive deep into the unconsciousness of my volunteers! Who would like to see the truth behind my abilities! John: Hypnotist. Lame. Elektra: A mystic! Something worth while. (She grabs John’s arm, lifting it.) Here’s a volunteer for you! Sublimino: Is that? It is! The great John Smith! Come forward! John: Please. Hypnotism is fake. Sublimino: (Pulling out a pocket watch) Then prove it. John groans, as he goes up to the stage. He sits in the chair, as Sublimino swings the pocket watch in front of him like a pendulum. Sublimino: You are getting sleepy. Sleepy! Your eyes are getting heavier, as you fall into a deep sleep. John glares at Sublimino, unamused, as Sublimino stops the watch, pressing a button. Yellow pulse waves hit John, as he falls asleep, snoring. The crowd cheers, as Elektra laughs. Elektra: Now, to find out what this hypnotism is. Sublimino: You are now, a chicken! John stands up, awake. He starts clucking like a chicken, walking around the stage. The crowd laughs and cheers, as Elektra looks terrified. Elektra: Has he gone mental?! Sublimino: A ballerina! (John spins like a ballerina.) A swimmer! (John lies on his stomach, pretending to swim.) A sumo wrestler! (John takes a sumo stance, doing the stomp with it.) Later, John is walking ahead of Elektra, angry at Elektra. Elektra: I said I was sorry! I didn’t know what hypnotism was! John: Yeah, sure you didn’t. You just wanted to embarrass me. Elektra: Not like that! That was an insult to your manhood! Outside of battle, that’s just disrespectful. John: (Sighs) Fine. Forget it. End Scene It’s late at night, John snoring fast asleep on the couch. Elektra comes down the stairs, groggy and in her orange pajamas. She goes into the kitchen, opening the fridge. Elektra: Stupid modern culture. Having the luxury of eating so late causes my stomach to grumble. I hate this. Elektra looks through the fridge, when she hears the front door open. Elektra, alert, looks around the corner, seeing John walking outside. Elektra: John? What are you doing? John glows, as he transforms into Stinkfly. His wings flutter, as he flies off. Elektra: Hey! Wait! She slams the fridge shut, as she runs outside after Stinkfly, who was almost out of site now. Elektra gets in the Proto-TRUK, transforming it into ship mode. She flies after Stinkfly, who was flying low. Elektra: What is he doing? He tries not to transform when possible. Stinkfly descends, as Elektra follows. Stinkfly joins a group of people, varying from young to old who are standing in a trance like state, as he transforms into Armodrillo. Elektra lands, and pulls out a blaster from the glove box, chasing after John. Elektra: John Smith! I order you to tell me what’s going on! Armodrillo approaches the foundry wall, as he places his hands on it. He pumps his jackhammers, causing the wall to crumble. The hypnotized citizens walk inside the hole, as does Armodrillo. Energy shots hits Armodrillo, and he turns to see the source. Elektra runs in, continuing to fire shots. Armodrillo swats his arm at Elektra, who jumps over it, her landing on Armodrillo’s shoulders. Elektra: John! Wake up! She strikes Armodrillo’s head with the blaster, which does nothing. Armodrillo places his hands to the ground, and pumps once, launching himself into the air. He flips, forcing Elektra off his back. She lands gracefully on her bare feet, as she sees into the foundry, seeing the hypnotized citizens taking away machinery. Elektra: What is going on here? Elektra fires energy shots, distracting the citizens. Two women take a ninja pose, as they dash in, jumping and flipping over Elektra. She spins, blocking a fist jab, but is tripped by the second one. She spins back up and kicks a women away, when an elder man grabs her from behind. Elektra: Hands off! Elektra grabs the old man, throwing him into the other women. Elektra: Sorry about that. A beeping occurs, as she turns, seeing trucks driving towards her. She jumps out of the way, the hypnotized citizens driving away. Armodrillo jumps up to another rooftop, looking up at a clock tower. Armodrillo turns into Granodite, as he floats up towards the clock face. He fires mana, which hits the edges of the clock. He tears the clock out of the tower, several helicopters overhead now. Granodite flies off with the clock, Elektra running outside, spotting it. Elektra: Oh come on! Why do you need a clock?! The next time I get my hands on him! End Scene Will Harangue is onsite at the Olde Bellwood Days festival, the large wooden bell in the background. A cameraman points the camera at him, as the red light goes on. Harangue: Hello, I’m Will Harangue with Channel 3. Today is the last day of the Olde Bellwood Days, and everyone who is anyone is here, despite the fear installed by John Smith! Just a few days ago, John initiated an attack on the foundry and stole the clock of the clock tower! The danger of him attacking the festival is real, and so some real life heroes were brought in to protect us. Harangue walks over towards the bell, where Elektra was standing uneasily. By her was Billy Billions and Overlord. Harangue: Billy Billions and Captain Nemesis. Two of our greatest heroes. How do you plan on countering John Smith if he attacks? Billy: Well, Harangue. Since being wrongfully imprisoned by John Smith, I’ve been working on technology to protect myself from him, in the case he would try to frame me again. May I present, the Stalker 2.0! He presses a button on a remote, as a scarlet red version of the Stalker walks over. Billy: This is durable enough to defeat John with ease. Nemesis: Defeating him isn’t enough. Afterwards, we shall end him. To prevent his reign of terror in the future. Harangue: And you heard it here, folks. I’m Will Harangue, Channel 3. The light goes off the camera, as Harangue goes walking off. Elektra: I can’t believe they let you two out of jail for this. Billy: Aw, jealous, my dear? You know, after this is over, we could always go on a date later. The Proto-Tool turns on her shoulder, firing a blast at his feet. Billy freaks as he backs up. Billy: Careful now! Attacking the hero of the festival would warrant throwing you in jail. Elektra: Good luck with that. I plan on saving John. Nemesis: So naive. Just remember that there are two of us, and only one of you. Elektra: Know that you two will return to jail after this. Harangue goes around a corner, looking around before he goes into a tent. Inside the tent is Sublimino, who was meditating. Subliminio: Who dares disturb the Great Sublimino?! Harangue: Hush! It’s me. Sublimino: Oh, Mr. Channel 3. Harangue: Is everything going as planned? Sublimino: Yes, yes. Smith will appear to attack the festival with you here to broadcast the destruction. Just be sure to have my payment up and ready. Ruining a man’s reputation costs quite a bit. Harangue: You’ll get it afterwards. Once he’s destroyed beyond repair. (Harangue gets up to leave, then stops.) Why’d you have him steal a clock? Sublimino: Best that you don’t know. Plausible deniability. Harangue: Right. Of course. Harangue leaves the tent, Sublimino smiling evilly. The day goes on, as Billy is eating a large bowl of ice cream. Elektra is getting impatient, as Captain Nemesis stands motionless, like a statue. Elektra: This guy is something else. He hasn’t even moved. Elektra then turns, as she raises an energy shield, taking crystal shards. The crowd screams, as Diamondhead lands on top of a vendor stand, firing crystal shards all around, them exploding in the process. Billy: Have no fear, citizens! Billy Billions is here to save the day! Stalker! Attack! The Stalker walks forward, firing electric blasts. Diamondhead forms a giant crystal pillar, which falls and takes the electricity, crushing Stalker. Stalker starts to get up, when Diamondhead comes out of the crystal pillar, jabbing the Stalker in the eye. Stalker shuts down, as it falls over. Billy: No! You, you! I’ll Billy pulls out a blaster, as Diamondhead knocks it out of his hand with a crystal shard. Diamondhead traps Billy in crystals, as Billy struggles to get free. Diamondhead walks towards him, as Nemesis fires a laser blast, catching Diamondhead’s attention. Harangue: I’m live on the scene, where John Smith is attacking the Olde Bellwood Days. After defeating Billy Billions, he is now taking on Captain Nemesis! We’ll keep bringing you the events as they come! Nemesis punches Diamondhead, knocking him back. Diamondhead places his hands to the ground, crystal pillars growing out, knocking Nemesis skyward. Nemesis hovers in the air, firing lasers, desolating the area in the process. Elektra is leading citizens away, looking angry. Elektra: That guy’s going to destroy the entire city! Natalie Alvarez: Save the bell! Elektra turns, seeing the wooden bell rolling away, people running from it. Elektra runs over, extending a cable to grab a kid and pull him out of the way. She puts the kid down, and gets in front of the bell, activating the energy shield. The bell rams him, as she skids, struggling to stop the bell. Billy pulls out a device from his pocket, activating it. It releases a sonic blast, shattering the crystals he was trapped in. Billy then runs over to Diamondhead, who was deadlocked with Nemesis. Billy: How about a little of this! Billy fires the sonic blast at Diamondhead, hitting Diamondhead. He screams, grabbing his head, as Nemesis punches him down. Diamondhead passes out, reverting. Billy: I did it! I defeated John Smith! Nemesis: Now. To finish it. Nemesis points his hand at John, charging a laser. A cable wraps around his arm, pulling it away as the laser fires at a stand, destroying it. Nemesis turns, seeing Elektra at the other end. Nemesis: Pest. You’re ruining my plan of revenge! Nemesis fires a laser at Elektra, who dodges. She charges in, dodging more laser blasts. Elektra: I will not let you kill him! That’s my job once he’s awake. Nemesis and Billy move in on Elektra, as the bell of the clock tower rings. A large pillar had appeared in the city, with the clock tower clock on a pendulum. Everyone looks, as a voice echoes. Sublimino: (Over Speaker) Citizens of Bellwood! I am Sublimino, your new new master! Today, I take command of you all! You are now my servants! The clock tower releases yellow pulse waves, which hypnotizes everyone in the city. They all fall down, unconscious. John, groaning, sits up, grabbing his head. John: Ugh. I feel like I was hit by a brick wall. Huh? John looks around, seeing everyone asleep, and crystal debris everywhere. The giant Bellwood wooden bell rolls away. John: That wasn’t me, was it? Everyone’s eyes open, as they stand up, in a trance. Sublimino: (Over speaker) Now, rob the city blind! The people march away from the festival, heading into the main city. John sighs, in disbelief. John: Oh, man! John runs after them. End Scene John arrives in the city, which was in chaos. Store windows were broken, entranced people were dropping stolen goods over the street. People are driving cars and crashing them into things, abandoning them afterwards as they break a window. John: Are you serious?! I’ve been out all of one day, at least! A horn blares, as John turns, seeing a large 18 wheeler truck coming barreling down the street, which was littered with people. John runs forward, transforming into Cloudnine. He inflates, expanding across the entire street, catching the truck. The driver continues to accelerate, as Cloudnine strains to hold it. Hypnotized people bump into Cloudnine from behind, doing so repeatedly as they don’t realize what’s in front of them. Cloudnine: Oh, come on! A mini Cloudnine breaks off of Cloudnine’s body, as it turns into a gas, entering the engine space. It releases moisture that causes the engine to short circuit, as the engine dies. The truck is launched back, as Cloudnine exhales his breath, deflating like a balloon. He flies around erratically, and lands on the ground, having shrunken down. Cloudnine: (In high pitch tone) At least that problem has, oof! A person steps on Cloudnine, flattening him to the ground. He inflates back to his original size, as Sublimino appears on all the TVs in the nearby TV store. Cloudnine: The hypnotist? Knew I didn’t like you for a reason! Sublimino: You may have been freed from my control, but you are far from free from my influence! Attack, my minions! Energy blasts fly at Cloudnine, who turns into a vapor, allowing them to pass through him. He sees Billy firing his blaster at him, as Cloudnine moves in like a fog, enveloping him. Cloudnine’s color becomes a light grey, as his moisture increases. Billy’s jetpack is affected, malfunctioning from the moisture. He falls to the ground, and gets caught on a lamp post. He flails frantically, as if trying to get down. Cloudnine turns solid. Cloudnine: Is that all you’ve got? Overlord fires powerful laser blasts, hitting and slamming Cloudnine into a wall, bouncing off it. Cloudnine sees Overlord flying towards him, as Cloudnine floats forward, turning to vapor. Overlord flies through him, and Cloudnine sticks to him, accumulating moisture. Overlord’s suit malfunction, as he crashes into a dumpster, it closing behind him. Cloudnine: Heh. That was pretty funny. An electric burst hits Cloudnine, disrupting his molecular structure. He turns into a vapor, as he reverts. John turns, seeing Elektra pointing the Proto-Tool at him. She fires an energy net, catching John in it. Elektra walks over, in a trance. John: (Sighs) Sorry, Elektra. John thrusts his palm forward, wind taking the energy net off him and trapping Elektra underneath it. She struggles to get free, as John stands. John: I need a new approach. John turns into Royal NiGHTS, as he turns into an orb of light. It shrinks in on itself, as Royal NiGHTS was gone. End Scene Royal NiGHTS appears in an inverse Bellwood, where the sky was dark purple, and every person was shaded grey. Instead of a giant clock, a Giant Sublimino was laughing to the sky. Sublimino: Yes, my servants! Claim everything for me! Royal NiGHTS: Get real, Subby! Sublimino looks down, seeing Royal NiGHTS. Sublimino: What? How did? Royal NiGHTS: Time to wake up. Royal NiGHTS raises his arms, magenta energy forming and creating a giant alarm clock. It goes off, as it releases pulse waves, restoring color to the dream world. Sublimino shrinks down, his location revealed to be the Channel 3 news building. Back in the real world, Sublimino was stomping the ground furiously. Sublimino: No, no, no! He broke my spell, as if I wasn’t even a threat! When I get the chance, I’m going to hypnotize the heck out of him! Harangue: You slimy sleezeball! (Harangue storms in.) You used me to further your own political agenda! Sublimino: I’m sorry, but didn’t you hire me to do that for you? I’m just returning the favor. Royal NiGHTS: Well, that’s good to know. The two look, seeing Royal NiGHTS sitting on a camera. He transforms into Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust: Maybe you two should take a little nap. And think about what you’ve done. Pesky Dust releases green dust, causing Sublimino and Harangue to fall asleep. The two are in the dream world, where they are being chased by an angry mob, wielding pitchforks and torches. The two scream as they run out of the city. Pesky Dust: Hehehehe! Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Natalie Alvarez (cameo) Villains * Sublimino * Will Harangue * Billy Billions * Overlord * Hypnotized Citizens Aliens By Hypnotized John * Stinkfly * Armodrillo * Granodite (first re-appearance) * Diamondhead (first re-appearance) By John * Cloudnine * Royal NiGHTS * Pesky Dust Trivia * I consider this episode one of my crown achievements, as I was finally able to make a plotline that used Sublimino as the main enemy. ** I've been trying to use Sublimino since the original John Smith 10. * John saying "That wasn't me, was it?" is quoting Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story 3. * All the aliens John used while awake have the ability to induce sleep. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10